1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a storm door, and more particularly to a storm door with a sash weight balancing assembly and also to a storm door having an improved method of assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Storm doors and windows have been used for many years for providing reduced transmission of thermal energy through doors and windows. Storm doors may be readily removable or be provided with a window sash that may be replaced with a screen to provide ventilation. Other storm doors have operable sashes that are often limited to certain preset positions and also the full weight of the sash must be lifted in order to move the sash.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,145 does describe a storm door assembly that utilizes a counterbalance. However, this storm door has only one sash that is operable. Another windowpane is positioned on top of a screen assembly. It is therefore possible to only ventilate either the top or the bottom, depending upon how the door is constructed.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art and provides for a storm door which has sash weight balancing assemblies for two operable sashes that are positioned adjacent to a screen. The screen and sashes allow for the storm door to be ventilated at either the top or bottom or both. Further, the present invention provides for a storm door which utilizes a unique and improved assembly.
In one embodiment, the invention is a storm door that has a frame. The frame has first and second sides, a top extending between and interconnecting the sides at their upper ends and a bottom extending between and interconnecting the sides at their lower ends. A first jamb liner is operatively connected to the first side and forms a vertically extending first hollow chamber between the first side and the first jamb liner. A second jamb liner is operatively connected to the second side and forms a vertically extending hollow chamber between the second side and the second jamb liner, the jamb liners form first, second and third positions relative to the door""s exterior to interior orientation. A screen is positioned between the first positions. A first slidable window sash is positioned between the jamb liners at the second positions and the second slidable window sash is positioned between the jamb liners at the third positions. First and second sash weight balancing assemblies are connected to the first and second sides, respectively, and each are connected to the first slidable window sash. The first and second sash weight balancing assemblies are located in the first and second hollow chambers, respectively, for counterbalancing the first slidable sash. Third and fourth sash weight balancing assemblies are connected to the first and second sides, respectively, and each are connected to the second slidable window sash. The third and fourth sash weight balancing assemblies are located in the first and second hollow chambers for counterbalancing the second slidable sash.
In another embodiment, the invention is a storm door having a frame. The frame has first and second sides. The sides are operatively connected at their top ends by a top and at their bottom ends by a bottom. The sides have first and second side end members operatively connected to a side connecting member, thereby forming sides having openings. First and second jamb liners have first and second jamb liner end members operatively connected to a jamb liner connecting member. The first and second jamb liners are positioned in the opening of the first and second sides, respectively, forming hollow chambers between the sides and liners. The first jamb liner end members are positioned on the side first end members and the second jamb liner end members are positioned proximate the side connecting members. A first flexible member is forced between the jamb liner connecting members and the sides, whereby the jamb liners are firmly held in place by the first flexible members.
In another embodiment, the invention is a storm door having a frame. The frame has first and second sides. The sides are operatively connected at their top ends by a top and their bottom ends by a bottom. The sides have a wall to form an opening. First and second jamb liners are positioned in the openings of the first and second sides, respectively, to form hollow chambers between the sides and liners. The wall jamb liners have at least two points of contact with the sides to limit movement of the liners. Flexible members are forced between the sides and liners whereby the jamb liners are firmly held in place by the flexible member.